


ABOUT BLOODY TIME

by Foxlady



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex while menstruating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady





	ABOUT BLOODY TIME

ABOUT BLOODY TIME  
(I’m not perfect)  
A SABLE/APRIL AU.

 

Todo había sido perfecto. La última batalla se había resuelto con la rendición total de los seres de vapor: Jessie había traicionado a última hora a Némesis y había muerto heroicamente salvando a los seres de vapor civiles de la megalomanía suicida del monstruo: Maddy había rescatado al Comandante Eagle justo a tiempo, y habían regresado todos juntos a recibir la bienvenida de unos héroes con condecoraciones, fuegos artificiales y la galaxia entera loca de alegría.  
Por supuesto, ellos habían llegado a dormir doce horas: pero al levantarse y después de recibir una parada con confeti en Yuma, un banquete en que cada uno recibió su plato favorito de cuatro famosos chefs – Colt casi se había atorado comiendo costillitas, Sable se había tragado un enorme rosbif de lomo, Fire se había rellenado de tempura picante y April se había puesto hasta el cuello de ravioles- y una tarde de spa tras la cual se hallaron envueltos en las mejores creaciones de otros cuatro famosos modistos.  
Había sido una fiesta increíble. Sable tomó el ascensor de regreso al mirador en la azotea del Four Seasons, a 115 pisos de altura, después de acompañar a Fire, que con un audaz tuxedo rojo llevaba a una muy ebria Claudia a su hotel, y a Colt, resplandeciente de negro, que con una risueña Emily con su anillo de boda flamante en la mano iban deprisa a la suite de honeymoon del Four Seasons.  
Él, con el tuxedo gris plata más elegante del mundo, se detuvo al regresar para observar un momento a April, que lo esperaba mirando una luna inmensa y blanca. No había querido bajar por estar algo mareada por todos los brindis y toda la champaña: pero Sable agradecía esos momentos para observarla sin ser visto y reunir su valor, porque desde hacía dos días llevaba el anillo que había mandado a hacer para ella en el bolsillo.  
Se veía tan bella, con ese maravilloso vestido azul salpicado de estrellas, el bodice ajustando su fina figura y la inmensa falda extendida llena de luces. Era un ángel, su ángel: el espeso cabello rubio le caía liso y libre , y flotaba liviano en la brisa de la noche. Ella sonreía, mirando las estrellas en paz.  
Sable supo que nunca habría un momento más perfecto que ése, y yendo directamente a su encuentro, sacó el anillo y cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo, se arrodilló.  
\- Apil Eagle... June Hunter.- musitó él, inspirando hondo y ofreciéndole el delicado diamante.- Querrías ser mi esposa?-  
Hubo sólo una pausa de un segundo, un momento mágico en que Sable se concentró en que sus ojos le mostrasen todo su amor y toda su ternura: y vio claramente cuando la sorpresa en los ojos de ella se transformó en amor y alegría. Asintió, y sintiendo que explotaba de alegría Sable hubiera querido ponerse de pie de un salto y caerle encima a besos, pero se controló. El momento era demasiado perfecto para arruinarlo y lo recordarían para siempre...  
Se levantó, y tomando su mano, colocó el anillo en su anular: encajaba perfecto. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y atrayéndola a sí tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas, y la besó con tanta ternura, tanto respeto, tanto amor como podía.  
El beso cambió cuando las manos de ella le rodearon el cuello y los brazos de él enlazaron su cintura. Era intoxicante, maravilloso. Sable la atrajo hacia sí, inhalando su cabello, besando su oído, y cuando ella hizo un sonido de amor y deseo, Sable sintió una oleada de deleite, porque él también la deseaba ahora mismo...  
Eran el uno para el otro. Era perfecto.  
\- ven...- susurró, llevándola al ascensor. Marcó con manos algo temblorosas el piso de su suite, y el viaje se hizo casi inmaterial mientras los besos continuaban hambrientos y sus caricias se hacían más audaces. Sable era un príncipe de cuento, su noble rostro cargado de amor, y April era bella como un ángel, sonrojada, sus besos tenues y dulces en sus labios. Pero cuando bajaron del ascenso y Sable le tomó la mano para llevarla a su habitación, se llevó una sorpresa.  
April se paró en seco, y Sable se volvió, porque después de toda su acquiescia, era tan brusco e inesperado como el sonido de unas uñas en un pizarrón.  
\- Eh?-  
\- Vamos... ésa es tu habitación?-  
\- Sí.- dijo Sable con dulzura, aunque estaba temblando de deseo.- No quieres venir conmigo? Prefieres que vayamos a la tuya?-  
\- No es... no... no es eso.-  
\- Qué pasa?- dijo Sable, inspirando y tratando de calmarse para darle toda la atención que se merecía.- No quieres dormir conmigo? No tienes que si no quieres, pensé... puedo esperar todo lo que tú quieras. Es sólo que quiero estar contigo.-  
\- También yo.- dijo ella, y se cubrió la cara. Sable, que empezaba a asustarse, le frotó los brazos, y cuando ella se recostó contra su cuerpo, le besó la sien.  
\- Qué pasa? Tienes miedo? No... no quieres esto? Podemos tener un matrimonio blanco! O lo que tú quieras!-  
\- No quiero un matrimonio sin sexo!-  
\- Bueno, yo tampoco! Quieres esperar entonces?! O es que no te gusto...?-  
\- Hemos esperado diez malditos años! Te quiero desde hace años, por supuesto que me gustas!-  
\- Pero entonces porqué no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?!- gritó Sable, que ya había perdido la paciencia con ella recostada contra su cuello.  
\- Claro que quiero!- gimió ella.  
\- Entonces?!- exclamó él, completamente descocertado.  
April giró la cabeza un poco, y con las mejillas enrojecidas, musitó al oído del perfecto príncipe de los cuentos de hadas:  
\- Estoy en mi período...-  
El perfecto príncipe enarcó una ceja, y de pronto, giró la cabeza para mirarla de hito en hito, y April se llevó un sobresalto. Porque la cara que la miraba estaba cargada de lujuria, de energía, y de un poquitín de perversión.  
\- Y eso es un problema exactamente porqué?- susurró él.  
April se puso azul y luego roja.  
\- Ehm... tú sabes lo que es un período? Es... bueno, las mujeres...-  
Sable no se rió, pero aunque había un chispazo de humor en sus ojos.- En serio, no tienes que darme una clase. Sé lo que es.-  
\- ...y aún así querrías...?-  
\- Ciertamente.-  
\- ... no te da asquito?-  
\- Por supuesto que no. Nada tuyo me daría asquito, menos eso.-  
\- Entonces...- ella dice frotándose los ojos, lo que qrruina el maquillaje que le hizo un profesional.- Tú quieres... estamos hablando esto en el pasillo!- suspira.- Vamos a tu cuarto.-  
Sable asintió, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la habitación, en donde en cuanto cerraron la puerta ella se halló entre el cuerpo de él y la madera, besándose apasionadamente. Su calor era dulce e intoxicante, y mientras se besaban larga y apasionadamente, Sable se sumergió en su cuello, liberó su cabello del elegante peinado, y tironeó los hombros del vestido.  
\- Ehm... y cómo se supone... qué vamos a... qué tengo que hacer... Sable, no sé... nunca siquiera me lo había planteado...- murmuró ella, mareada de placer mientras él le besaba el oído.  
\- Nos recostamos sin ropa y nos acariciamos hasta que tengas ganas que te penetre.- telegrafió él con toda seriedad, antes de continuar.- Y entonces lo hago y lo disfrutamos...-  
\- No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a... con mi período!-  
Sable se encogió de hombros, mirándola mientras de lamía los labios.- Bueno, supongo que el procedimiento es muy parecido.-  
\- No! Quiero decir... tú lo has hecho con una chica así antes?-  
Sable parpadeó, y luego inclinó la cabeza. – Si estás preguntando si he tenido sexo, sí, dos veces en mi vida. Con Maddie cuando me desvirgó y estaba medio dormido, y con Lilah cuando me emborrachó.-  
\- Y con ella nunca...?-  
\- April, no dije con dos mujeres. Dije dos VECES. Es todo lo que he hecho en mi vida y no recuerdo ninguna de las dos. Así que no, no tengo idea si hay que hacer algo especial, pero supongo que lo descubriremos.-  
\- Pero... pero... PERO!- April se soltó de Sable, y había algo como pánico en su cara.- Yo nunca lo he hecho, no tengo mi la más mínima idea de qué se espera que yo haga, no tengo ninguna experiencia, ni siquiera he leído... Sable, no sé si sabes pero yo...-  
\- Ya sé que eres virgen.- dijo él, quitándose la chaqueta y desabrochándose los puños de la camisa.- Y no entres en pánico. Si los animalitos pueden, no creo que no tengamos suficiente instinto...-  
\- Animalitos... muy gratificante, Sable!-  
\- He leído bastante al respecto, y la verdad estoy más que dispuesto a aprender.- dijo Sable yendo a ella mientras se sacaba de un tirón la cinta del corbatín.- Pero si estás a punto de proponer que nos esperemos o adquiramos experiencia con otra gente, te puedes ir a la mierda. Nada va a evitar que te haga el amor esta noche, y nadie va a tocarme nunca más excepto tú.-  
\- Estás seguro de esto?- dijo April, con una risa un poco nerviosa, sus manos yendo a acariciar su cabello.- Nunca nos hemos metido en una misión con tan poca inteligencia... casi sin saber lo que hacemos...-  
\- No tengo miedo contigo.- dijo él besándole la frente, y luego, avanzando, la tendió en el lecho y se arrodilló para quitarle los zapatos.- Y he soñado tanto contigo que tengo una buena idea de las cosas que quiero hacer.-  
\- En serio? Como qué?- dijo April, tendida entre los pliegos de su vestido. Luego emitió un gemido, y su cuerpo se revolvió; pero un momento luego Sable, tras morderle la pantorilla, se recostaba encima suyo y aferrando sus muslos con ambas manos, lo hacía rodearle la cadera a través de la ropa.  
\- Como esto.- dijo, presionándose contra ella. April jadeó y se arqueó contra él, sintiendo la virilidad de Sable presionando contra su vientre: pero entonces él se movió, disfrutando el movimiento a pesar de la ropa, y April se aferró a su camisa, aún mientras él la desabotonaba.  
\- Y... cuáles han sido tus textos de consulta?-  
\- Principalmente libros de fisiología. Es lo único que podía descargar en Ramrod desde que le pusiste ese filtro para pornografía.-  
\- Pero Fire y Colt me envirularon todo el sistema ocho veces!-  
\- No digo que no tuvieras razón en hacerlo... pero digamos que eso y las novelas rosa de mi madre es la base de mi acervo cognitivo...- dijo, con un suspiro ardoroso cuando al fin logró quitarse la camisa y April deslizó sus manos por su pecho desnudo. – Tenía tantas ganas de que me tocaras... lo haces tan poco...-  
\- No es que no me muera de ganas siempre, pero pensé que te ofendería.-  
\- Nada que tú quieras hacerme va ofenderme...- dijo él, sus manos atrapando las de ella y aumentando la presión de sus dedos en su pecho, en su vientre, en sus hombros. April se incorporó para besar sus clavículas, y Sable soltó sus manos para aferrar su cabeza y fundirse en besos tan ardientes, tan hambrientos, que cuando al fin se separaron estaban jadeando y ambos tenían los labios inflamados.  
\- Ya...- dijo Sable, casi sin voz.- ayúdame...- dijo, volteándola para desabrochar el body del vestido. La falda era tan inmensa que al fin ella tuvo que ponerse de pie, pero cuando los ganchitos empezaron a abrirse, revelando la espalda desnuda frente a Sable, se halló siguiendo la v de piel con sus labios, con hambre que no lograba saciar, deteniéndose para acariciar sus costados, sus hombros, apartar el cabello de su columna...  
Lo tomó por sorpresa el momento en que antes de llegar al final de la hilera de ganchitos el vestido resbaló y se convirtió en un charco a los pies de ella: y Sable se quedó sin aliento de deseo cuando apenas velada por un discreto sostén sin breteles y pantaletitas de algodón color vino April se quedó allí, semidesnuda ante él, palpitando. Tenía las mejillas, el pecho, incluso el vientre sonrojados.  
Sable se sentía como ante un festín: no sabía por dónde empezar. Empezó a besarle el pecho, los hombros los brazos, abrazándola para acariciarla con manos y boca, su mejilla frotándose contra su cuello, su hombro, sus clavículas. Sus manos subieron para presionarla contra sí, excitándose al acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda, y mientras sus palmas calientes cubrían los sedosos omóplatos, una parte de él sintió el deseo de tironear la tela que lo separaba de su busto y simplemente hundirse en esa carne con un hambre que parecía retorcerle el estómago, el convencimiento que cuando se llenara los dedos y los labios de esa piel secreta iba a perder la razón lo detuvo. Inspiró hondo, y al presionarla contra sí, trajo una mano al frente y la deslizó por el borde de la prenda.  
\- Puedo?- susurró, besándole el cuello.  
\- Espera... espera.- musitó ella, y aunque la camisa de Sable estaba desabrochada, los hábiles dedos de ella fueron a los diminutos botones de los puños, y soltándolos le quitó la prenda, para luego tironear el cinturón fino y los ganchitos de la cinturilla del tuxedo.  
Sable inspiró, y le cubrió de besos el cabello mientras ella se concentraba en desabrochar el elegante pantalón. Pero cuando al fin la tela lo liberó, y April deslizó las yemas por un sexo abultado y apenas contenido por rígidos briefs de elástico oscuro, Sable le tomó la mano y se mordió los labios, convencido que entre el aroma de su cabello, su tacto y esa tímida caricia, iba a explotar.  
\- No... ten compasión...- gimió, mitad en quejido y mitad en risa. April asintió, pero luego fue peor, porque se arrodilló en el charco de su vestido y tironeó los pantalones, los zapatos y los calcetines, su manos en sus piernas enviando shocks hacia sus caderas...  
Sable tuvo que apoyarse en ella para no perder pie mientras era desvestido tan eficientemente, y cuando al fin no le quedó encima más que los briefs, estaba enrojecido y jadeante, y entonces ella llevó sus manos a la dura cinturilla elástica.  
\- No...- exclamó él.- April...-  
\- Así puedo complacerte...- dijo ella despacio, el rostro velado por el cabello.- Así no tenemos que...-  
\- Pero yo quiero.- dijo él, despacio.- Tú no?-  
\- No sé...-  
\- Déjame acariciarte al menos...- dijo él, tirando su mano para ponerla de pie. April se vio dudosa, pero él le apartó el cabello para empezar a besar sus hombros, su espalda, y rodearla con sus brazos desde atrás, sus fuertes antebrazos envolviéndola. April echó la cabeza atrás y la sintió relajarse, pero supo que sentía su corazón latir enloquecido de excitación al cubrir sus senos aún protegidos con las manos...  
Los masajeó, acariciando los separados montículos con las palmas, el calor de sus manos atravesando el satén y haciendo que el corazón de ella se agitara: pero en ves de quitarle la prenda, Sable siguió acariciándola y descendió una mano por su vientre, para empezar a masajear firmemente la carne bajo su ombligo.  
April hizo un sonido, y sus caderas se movieron, pero su suspiro se incrementó a más sonidos de alivio y descansó su peso en el duro cuerpo de Sable, amoldando sus nalgas contra él. Sable sentía el deseo afiebrarlo al contacto de su piel desnuda, pero continuó la caricia, para luego avanzar a la cama y sentarse con ella en su regazo, moviéndose hasta quedar recostados en posición fetal, ella acurrucada y él alrededor suyo, moviendo despacio sus caderas contra las nalgas de ella para complacerse, aún mientras sus manos continuaban masajeando su vientre y su pecho.  
\- Sable...-  
\- Te duele? Te ha dolido?-  
\- No... esta vez nada. Tomé... tomé unos analgésicos.-  
\- Por eso casi no bebiste?-  
-... me da temor distraerme y mancharme si bebo mucho y me distraigo...- susurró ella. Sable rió, besándole el cuello.  
\- Nosotros te advertiríamos.-  
\- Me moriría de vergüenza...-  
\- Porqué te da vergüenza? Es tu sangre de mujer... si algo le da a un hombre esa sangre, April, es ternura.-  
\- No... no te da asco?-  
\- Nada tuyo jamás me asquearía. Y si a un hombre le da asco la sangre menstrual de la mujer que ama, es que no la ama... o es seriamente gay.- dijo él con una sonrisa, para luego presionar más firmemente su cadera y su sexo hirviente, aún cubierto por los briefs, contra sus nalgas, y deslizar dos dedos al regazo de April, por dentro de la pantaleta.  
April contuvo el aliento, pero no se resistió. Cuando los dedos de Sable tocaron la textura algodonosa de una toalla de período, sin embargo, y luego la húmeda y diminuta protrusión de su clítoris, April ocultó el rostro contra la cama, sus muslos temblando.  
Sable, sonriendo al sentirla dejarlo explorar, deslizó sus dedos sobre la tierna carne y los pétalos cerrados sobre la abertura en ella, y sin importarle la textura no viscosa y sedosa, sino pegajosa y húmeda, llego a la cálida entrada, presionando un dedo en su interior mientras dejaba a su pulgar ir al clítoris endurecido.  
Cuando su dedo la penetró, April jadeó áspero, breve, casi hiperventilando. Con mucha suavidad, Sable palpó el interior tan apretado, tan tenso, y onduló su mano, acariciando tan despacio como podía el clítoris. April gimió y sus caderas se echaron atrás, pero eso sólo tuvo el efecto de hacer que el sexo de Sable se presionara más, separándole las nalgas, y el roce hizo que por un momento a Sable se le nublara la vista, y su cuerpo respondiera de un modo animal, moviéndose contra ella.  
April contuvo el aliento cuando con un gemido desesperado, su mano aún en ella anclándola firmemente, Sable engarfió la otra mano en su seno y sus caderas se movieron en un vaivén violento, falto de gracia, ardiente y animal, casi absurdo si no hubiera sido por el grito de deleite y la tensión en el vientre de Sable contra su espalda cuando onduló, logrando hundir un poco de su inflamado sexo entre sus nalgas. Ese simple roce parecía volverlo loco: y su abandono, su lujuria desatada se llevó los últimos restos de vergüenza de April, a media excitada y a medias conmovida se soltó de él.  
Sable se detuvo en seco, temiendo haberla ofendido con esa incontrolable reacción: pero para su sorpresa, April se arrodilló en el lecho, y bajándose de un tirón las pantaletas con la toallita, se las quitó, apoyó los senos y los brazos en la cama, y con la cara roja separó las rodillas, sus nalgas expuestas y su sexo desnudo ante los ojos de Sable, un hilo fino enrojeciendo su muslo...  
\- Penétrame... por favor...- gimió ella, su deseo y su hambre por él haciéndola abandonar toda timidez. Sable sintió que le temblaban las manos al aferrar sus nalgas y posicionarse detrás de ella, un momento de vaga sorpresa al darse cuenta que aunque nunca había hecho esto – esta posición, amar estando consciente, tomar la inciativa, tocar así a April, tomar la virginidad de una mujer... tantas cosas!- era como si su cuerpo supiera instintivamente lo que deseaban y necesitaban. Apoyó la cabeza de su sexo contra los pétalos mojados de sangre: se sentía enorme contra su estrecha entrada, y sin saber porqué el deseo de abrazarla, de besarla, lo inundó, rodeando su torso, besándole la columna, el costado ciegamente mientras se empujaba en ella...  
April emitió un sonido, pero no era dolor: era lujuria, un sonido que nunca había soñado oírle. Con un tirón y una presión, Sable sintió algo contra la cabeza de su sexo, algo que se tensaba y abría... y April se empujó contra él, todo su cuerpo temblando, y con un sonido de alivio y triunfo Sable se sintió romper esa barrera y hundirse en ella, dilatándola, abriéndola ante su ariete. Entonces sí hubo un gemido de dolor de April, y la sensación húmeda de la sangre deslizándose por los muslos abiertos de ella: pero en ese mismo momento Sable perdió el control, y aferrándola con ambos brazos se movió excitado y salvaje, entrando y saliendo de ella con rudos, bruscos tirones, la cabeza yéndosele atrás del inesperado, intenso placer que parecía irradiar directamente de su sexo a su cerebro. Sable se echó atrás, sentándose en los talones, atrayendo sus caderas a las suyas, y su movimiento se volvió corto y rápido, sus brazos, su vientre abultándose y endureciéndose mientras todos sus músculos buscaban más placer... más placer...  
Nunca había sentido algo semejante. Y sin embargo, en la mitad de la ola salvaje que amenazaba con hacerlo eyacular a cada húmeda succión, se dio cuenta que April había callado, y que su espalda estaba tensa...  
\- A..April... te estoy haciendo daño? April...- gimió, con un esfuerzo de voluntad deteniendo su movimiento, controlando sus deseos al salir de ella y despacio tenderla sobre el costado. April estaba pálida, y tenía los ojos cerrados, y Sable sintió una oleada de disgusto hacia sí mismo al darse cuenta que le había roto el himen sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos ni decirle cuánto la amaba.- April, perdóname... te duele?-  
\- No, no me duele, pero...- susurró ella, los ojos entrecerrados.- Pero... me mareé un poco...-  
\- Oh, mi amor.- dijo él, lujuria olvidada, aferrándola contra él. Con mucha suavidad la cubrió con la colcha, no sin notar que entre las piernas de April había una gran mancha de sangre, y qué el mismo estaba cubierto de ese fluido: y verse ambos así mezcló la ternura y la sensación de un rito mágico, y de alivio porque tras tantos años odiando ver la sangre de April durante la guerra, ahora podía verla como un tributo a su amor, no una señal de una herida...  
La acunó. La besó. April estaba completamente entregada en sus brazos, y sus brazos lo rodearon, lo acariciaron mientras se besaban, inhalaban al otro, disfrutaban su cercanía. Nunca se habían tocado en libertad: ahora podían acercar sus cuerpos desnudos todo lo que quisieran, y eso sólo parecía un regalo, un tesoro que disfrutar. Sable jugó con su pelo mientras ella sonreía y le volvía el color al rostro, y entonces Sable se mordió los labios, y sus manos fueron a la prenda de ropa que ella aún llevaba, su sostencito.  
\- Ahora sí puedo?-  
\- Sí pero... ten cuidado. Me duelen un poco cuando... ah!- April inspiró cuando Sable deslizó la tela y descubrió sus pechos, y hubo un sonrojo en su rostro que no había existido al exponer su sexo a él. Sable deslizó sus dedos con mucho cuidado, atento a su expresión, y cuando al fin siguió un camino de besos a la carne suave, April inspiró y se arqueó hacia él, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello.  
Y Sanle encontró un sedoso paraíso, que lo inundaba de un placer lento y ondulante. Hundirse en ella había sido fuego, descontrol, locura: ahora el placer era como el calor entibiando un cuerpo helado. Se llenó manos y boca de esa carne suave y fina, y cuando deslizó la punta de su lengua a un pezón color té con leche y lo presionó húmedamente hasta que se endureció, vio los ojos de ella nublarse de placer y comprendió que, hipersensible por su período, estaba deleitándola con cada roce en sus pechos.  
Despacio, se dijo. Suave y tierno... pero que me sienta.  
Su boca cubrió toda la areola y succionó, y los sonidos que ella emitió en respuesta se fueron directo a su cerebro como lo más erótico que oyera en su vida. Su cuerpo empezaba a ondular en respuesta: el de ella se presionaba contra el suyo, buscando más de ese placer, jadeando y musitando su nombre como súplicas cuando sus manos cubrieron sus senos y los masajearon en círculos.  
\- Sable... por favor...- gimió ella, y el orgullo de que fuera ella quien volviera a pedirle la penetración lo hizo acomodarse entre sus piernas y empujarse con una sonrisa. Ahora, podía ver su rostro, lleno de lubricidad, y cuando se arqueó contra él y lo apretó con sus piernas, Sable se movió con el mismo ritmo que se había movido en sus pechos, continuando con sus caricias, hundido en ella, le parecía, hasta el cerebro. April gimió y jadeó, y sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos, más entregados; pero entonces él se supo incapaz de contenerse, y las suavidad, el aroma, el placer fueron demasiado para él, dos, tres contracciones bruscas de sus caderas y se derramó en ella, escapándosele un grito que mezclaba frustración y éxtasis. Fue tan intenso que por un momento perdió toda noción, y luego sintió sus caricias, sus besos, mientras ella aún bajo él, lo cubría de caricias.  
\- Lo siento...- Sable musitó, a duras penas girando el rostro en sus senos, los ojos cerrados.- No... no quería tan pronto...-  
\- Está bien...- susurró ella, y Sable buscó su boca aún antes de abrir los ojos, meciéndose.  
La sensación de su sexo, de sus muslos, era pegajosa y empezaba a enfriarse. Sable forzó su cerebro a razonar, pero parecía lleno de algodón: y entonces la sintió moverse, su rostro mostrando su incomodidad.  
\- Necesito... bañarme.- dijo ella.- No es por ti, es...-  
\- Los dos lo necesitamos.- dijo él con una sonrisa, forzando su cuerpo a responder para enderezarse.- Ve y métete al agua caliente... voy enseguida.-  
April asintió, su rostro aliviado. Sable comprendía que ella deseaba asearse en privado, aunque una parte de él deseaba verla hacer cada una de sus intimidades: pero cuando ella se metió al baño, se levantó y sacó las sábanas de la cama de hotel y volteó el colchón porque por supuesto, parecía que había ocurrido un asesinato. Llamó para pedir más sábanas, pero no pudo evitar curiosidad mezclada con orgullo masculino del peor tipo al ver la mancha como una enorme flor en la tela blanca. Sabía que habría sido vampiresco y mórbido guardarla, pero una parte de él quería exactamente esto.  
Envuelto en la sábana menos manchada, recibió las nuevas e hizo la cama, oyendo el ruido de la ducha. Con una sonrisa, se metió al baño, y se quedó un momento viendo a April en la lujosa cabina acristalada, ya lavándose el cabello, infrescriptiblemente hermosa a sus ojos, empapada y tibia.  
La cabina tenía una banca empotrada de porcelana, que adivinó ya debía estar tibia. Los ojos de Sable se entrecerraron, y se lamió los labios antes de entrar a la ducha, viendo su expresión de algo de sorpresa y un poco de impresión al ver sus piernas ensangrentadas.  
\- Lo siento...- dijo ella azorada. Sable mantuvo una expresión severa, pero se convirtió en un mohín cuando tomando jabón y esponja se los alargó.  
April esbozó una gran sonrisa, y se aplicó a la tarea con tanta dedicación que a pesar de que apenas habían pasado quince minutos, el robusto pene de Sable empezó a responder bajo sus caricias y el roce de la esponja. April lo lavó cuidadosamente, la suave espuma ocupándose de enjugar cada rastro de sangre de sus muslos, sus piernas, su vientre musculoso, el vello rubio oscuro bajo su ombligo: y estaba lavando con caricias sus nalgas y besándole la espalda cuando Sable diriguió el chorro de la ducha al asiento de porcelana, y tomándola de la mano, la sentó ahí y separó sus muslos.  
\- Sable!- exclamó ella sobresaltada al verlo arrodillarse, pero una mirada de él la hizo callar. Había hambre, y también determinación en su rostro: y al separar sus piernas, Sable vio que April tras asearse había colocado un tampón en su interior.  
El agua caliente parecía haber aflojado los tejidos, y su clítoris se ofrecía sonrosado a su vista. Sable inclinó la cabeza, asegurándose de inhalar su aroma, con apenas unas pocas notas metálicas de la sangre, e inmediatamente separó los pétalos con sus dedos y llevó su boca caliente a la pequeña protrusión. April emitió un jadeo que supo, tenía mucho que ver con lo prohibido de la caricia: pero su lengua y sus dedos insistieron, paladeándola, hasta que sus gemidos se hicieron ansiosos y desesperados, y pudo ver el sonrojo del orgasmo en su rostro, en sus pechos.  
Era suya. Era tan suya...  
\- Cuando termine tu período quiero beber tu miel...- susurró, sus dedos creando un staccato que parecía enloquecerla.- cada vez que pensaba en hacerte esto se me hacía agua la boca... te quería así, abierta para mí, sólo para mí...-  
\- Sable!- gimió ella.- Voy a... ahhh... AAH!-  
El agudo gemido alertó a Sable, y succionó el clítoris endurecido, sus dedos presionando los pétalos, sus dientes rozándola mientras la saboreaba. El triunfo y el orgullo del orgasmo de ella lo inundó de placer, y la soltó inmediatamente, tendiéndose en las baldosas, su pene erecto e inflamado indecente en su vehemencia entre sus piernas, el rostro tan lleno de lujuria que nadie lo habría reconocio.  
\- Ven.- ordenó, ya incapaz de nada más excepto un gruñido carnal. April gateó hasta colocarse encima de él, y bajo el agua caliente Sable metió una mano sin ninguna delicadeza, odiando por un segundo al medito pedazo de algodón dentro de ella cuando era él, él, quien merecía ese lugar. Tironeó el hilo del tampón sin vergüenza, y quitándolo de su interior, la montó en él con un gruñido de satisfacción, April demasiado orgásmica para sentir ninguna timidez. El sexo de Sable la empaló hasta el fondo, y los dos se movieron con lentos, profundos movimientos, ciegos de placer mientras se empujaban sin elegancia ninguna friccionando su unión juntos.  
\- Sable! Así... ah... sí...- gimió ella sin voz cuando los dedos de él volvieron a atormentar su clítoris, su boca yendo a devorar un pezón mojado, su otra mano buscando entre sus nalgas, palpándola,empujándola más. En un sueño de fiebre y agua caliente los dos se movieron hasta que sus gritos extáticos reberveraron en la porcelana, y Sable la manoseó, masturbó, onduló contra su miembro hasta que April gritó otro orgasmo brutal contra su sien, y él mismo estalló en un chorro ardiente que parecía nunca acabar...  
Nos vamos a ahogar, pensó antes de casi perder la consciencia. Fue con un esfuerzo hérculeo que tuvo que levantarse, secarse, secar a April que tenía la consistencia de una pasta hervida, colocarle una toallita y acostarla a su lado , la cabeza empapada con el largo cabello en una sábana de baño: pero cuando al fin se durmió contra su pecho, Sable vio el anillo en su dedo en la mano entrelazada con la suya, y su sonrisa exhausta y satisfecha fue la del león que tras comerse una gacela completa, se da cuenta que hay una manada más.

LATE NIGHT CON JOHNNY SHIPSON, 16/05/6061

JOHNNY: ... sorprender a toda la Nueva Frontera con su matrimonio! Al menos esperábamos ver un vestido blanco... o se casó de armadura, Miss Eagle?  
(Sable y April se miran. Sable baja la vista y se mira las uñas)  
(April mira el techo)  
APRIL: La verdad... me casé con unos jeans que me quedaban grandes de la tienda del hotel, una polera que decía “ Victory or Vaporization” y zapatillas...  
SABLE: No, yo iba con zapatillas. Tú te pusiste esas sandalias de felpa de cortesía.  
APRIL: Verdad. ( a Johnny) Sable llevaba una camisa a cuadros de la tienda del hotel y los pantalones de su tuxedo.  
SABLE: Y zapatillas. Rojas.  
JOHNNY: Pero... sabemos que ustedes son dos pescados congelados, pero esto suena realmente a una ceremeonia de compromiso... sin interés... no tomaron fotos al menos?  
(Sable esboza una SONRISOTA. April se pone fucsia)  
SABLE: La verdad sí...  
JOHNNY: Podemos verlas?  
APRIL: NO:  
JOHNNY: Tan fea era la ropa?  
SABLE: La verdad no es eso...  
JOHNNY: Pero cómo tan fríos para no tener fotos de su boda?  
SABLE: ( cara de humor a April. Ella se frota la frente)  
APRIL: El problema en que en las fotos no estamos usando ropa...  
JOHNNY: ¡!!!

 

***OWARI****


End file.
